Nightmare
by mishatippins
Summary: Castiel has a violent nightmare


_He was watching them fall. _

_He stared off into the sky as angels tumbled and burned from the sky. A strange loneliness plagued him as watched, feeling an eternal sadness._

_He watched as his human vision showed him only fireballs in the sky, millions of look-alike stars tumbling down and cascading around him as the black sky lit up and burned. _

_He watched as ash and tears collapsed on his face, and watched as the lights soon burned out as they fell._

_He watched a few particular stars crash to the ground with an extreme thud, the pain and suffering echoing in his own body as angels landed on the ground, pounding the earth with their bodies. _

_A feeling of curiosity and guilt hit him as he walked towards the bodies, all of them burned to a crisp and, mysteriously, their heads turned to face him, eyeless sockets watching his every move._

_"I'm sorry," he called out to them, tears dripping down his face and his knees giving out weakly as he collapsed._

_"You're…ssssssorry?" a voice whispered, and in the corner of his eye he watched a charred body lift its head from the ground, jaw-less face gaping at him. "You…are…sssssoooooo…ssssorry Casssssstiel."_

_As is on cue, the bodies melted into the ground and in a started jump Castiel was back on his feet, watching as they coalesced into a large black pool of goo._

_"No…" Castiel breathed, watching as the mix rose, settling into a humanoid form._

_"Sssssssorry?" it asked, the sound of a thousand angel voices replacing its every word, a choir so beautiful it made Castiel sick._

_When the goo finished morphing, it took Castiel a moment to realize he was looking at a mirror image of his vessel, only that the mirror was oozing black blood, so much so that one of the eyes were completely filled._

_"No. Not here…"_

_"Casssstiel!" it screamed, grabbing after him when Castiel turned on his heel and ran, legs pumping him ahead of the creature as it crashed into trees and screamed after him, taunting him with voices and names. Shedding his coat to gain more feet from the monster, only to take a quick glance behind him to see the creature completely gone. _

_"Casssss!" He almost crashed into it when he faced forward, the monster barely inches from his head when it opened its Leviathan jaws to revel two lethal tongues and about four rows of teeth._

_"YOU SSSSHOULD HAVE DIED, CASSSTIEL!" it cried out, slashing down with its inhuman claws and trying to grab at him. "YOU HAVE DESSSSSTROED EVERYTHING AGAIN, YOU WORTHLESSSSS SSSACK OF SSSHT," it clamped its needle-like fingers around Castiel's neck, feeling the ex-angel try and pry the grip off of his crushed throat._

_"I'm so sorry," he croaked, surprised that the words even came out as he felt every last bit of air get sucked from his lungs._

_The Nightmare smiled wickedly, tongues flashing over its teeth as Castiel tried to breathe._

_"Ssssssorry? It'sssss what you alwaysss sssay, Casss." it whispered as Cas's life drained from his body. "Leviathan. Angelssss. Ssssam, Dean, Everything you touch turnssss to ssshit. Why doesss God even keep bringing you back?_

_"We have a feeling…that Daddy wont be bringing you back thissss time, angel."_

_Castiel wanted to die. But he stayed there, clutched in the monster's grip and trying to break free._

_"Issss it familiar?" it asked. "Thissss whole….sssituatttttion? Thisss monsster, thisss woodland…" it broke its grip on him to touch it's face. "You own vesssssel? How everything you've done or will done will alwayssss make you end up…here?"_

_The monster morphed again to Lucifer's face, with Sam as his vessel, the image of his older brother grinning as he had Castiel at his mercy._

_"And I thought I was the bad brother," Lucifer paced around Castiel, who was now flat on his back and chained down to a tiled floor._

_"Look at you, all broke and nuts. Cas I has thought better of you."_

_Castiel shook with fear, unable now to hide his emotions as Lucifer paced around him. _

_"By why oh why did Dad favor you? I mean, don't get me wrong but you were just a cut above a cupid back then. Captaining a garrison wasn't such a noble feat._

_"And then you became a seraphim, with all that power and all that fire burning inside and around you. To be honest…_

_"I thought you would have gone mad ages ago."_

_Strapping Castiel to a wall, Lucifer eyed him, his throat no longer crushed but his breathing was still ragged._

_'You're…in the cage…"_

_"And then, to top it all off, you're involved with a demon? That's…" Lucifer made a face. "Disgusting."_

_"You're supposed to be-"_

_"And the weird thing was, you were into her from the start. You had always seen that smoke as something beautiful. Isn't it weird?"_

_"Is…isn't what weird?"_

_"How much you and I are the same?"_

_Without warning Lucifer dug an angelus ensis deep into Castiel's heart, watching with disappointment as no light escaped the dying vessel._

_"Wadda ya think, Cas? I guess you are the brand new Satan."_

_Castiel tried to let himself scream, but just as the blood came erupting from his heart, he felt himself drown._

_—_

"I swear to fucking God Castiel!" an angry voice ripped him from the nightmare as Castiel tried to place himself. He was completely soaked, and from what he could see he'd broken a lamp in his sleep.

"You finally done screaming?" Meg hissed in his ear as he placed himself in the bunker, his blue eyes darting around the room until they rested on her black.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You just need to work on that sleeping thing of this roomies shit is going to keep going on," he watched as her eyes receded back to their normal brown, Meg's features softening slightly. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"A lot of things. Things I didn't like."

She sighed, looking at how unstable he looked. He was still hyperventilating, still trying to calm down.

"I'll get you something," she muttered, sliding off his bed only to feel him grab her hand.

"Meg. Please."

She let out a sigh, letting him pull her back into his arms and rest his forehead on her back.

"You're such a fucking child," she growled, but let him have his moment. He seemed incredibly upset by whatever he dreamed about, and she actually didn't mind him using her as a comfort device.

When he finally broke off her, she turned to her side to face him, watching as his eyes seemed to trail off her.

"I was planning on leaving for a bit," she said as she watched him try to keep his eyes open. "Want me to stay?"

"I would like that, Yes."


End file.
